Harry's knight in shining armour
by Padfootrules4427
Summary: What will happen when the weasleys come to get Harry from the Dersely's and find him all beaten what will happen what will they do you will have to read and find out please R&R M for later capters and has been re-written
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter J. does and if I did there would definitely be some Bill and Harry action going on

Chapter one

Harry was lying in his small bed that the Dursley's were as they put it 'so generous to have given him', Harry was on his back breathing and then whimpering because it was becoming very hard for him to breath properly which was the result of the latest beating he was sure he had two broken ribs, a frakchared nose, broken leg and arm, the list just went on and on of what uncle Vernon and Dudley had done to him,

Harry jumped when a 'tap-tap' came from the window he struggled out of his blood stained bed to see who/ what was outside his window after he had found his glasses on the floor near the window, 'Thank Merlin they are not broken' Harry was thinking after he put them on he saw a black owl which he has never seen before he opened the window to get the letter of the bird, after Harry looked at the owl a little longer he took the letter from it's leg and the bird flew onto his bed-side table to wait for a reply Harry limped back to his bed hissed when he sat down the owl looked at him all Harry did was shake his head and the owl seemed to understand and looked around his dark bedroom,

He looked at the letter he had reserved and as he was reading it he started to smile even more as the kept reading,

'Hayya mate,

how are you doing with the muggles dumbum keeps sending you back to?are they still beating you or has it stopped for now?, (insert laugh here) anyway that was not why I am writing this letter to you I already know the answer to that but Bill and Charlie are coming to visit we were all wondering if you want to come stay with us untill school starts back up and then you can spend christmas with us if you'd like.

hope to hear from you soon

Ron

P.S. The owl is Charlie's his name is Pringle don't ask why I think he had a thing with the muggle crisps called Pringles when he had that bird,

Harry was so happy that he was invited to the Weasley's for christmas he was jumping for joy or would have been had he not been so beaten, Harry quickly looked for his quill and some paper to write on once he had found all of that he put the lamp on and wrote

'Hayya Ron,

it's good to hear from you and yes, I have been diying to meet your two oldest brothers, and be able to spend the rest of the summer with you and your family, and christmas is a little far away don't you think but yeah alrite I'll spend christmas with you as well.

hope to see you soon

Harry

P.S. I don't want to sound pushy but when will you be picking me up because I don't wanna spend another day in this place, and who will be coming,

Harry tied the letter around Pringles leg and he flew out of the window and into the night sky, Harry then knocked the light off and tried to go to sleep within a few minutes he was fast with a big grin on his face,

sorry the chapter is so short please R&R and no flames


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry potter J. does if I did there would be some Harry and Bill action,

chapter 2

Harry was fast asleep in his bed still with the big smile on his face when he was woken up by someone banging on his 6 padlocked bedroom door and a voice saying as the person was unlocking all the padlock's "get up... know!" it was aunt Patunia she must be in a very faul mood, when he look at his clock he noticed that it was 10am he is normaly up and cooking breakfast for his oh so loving family by eaight am at the latest, that is why she was in a mood with him because she had to start cooking and not have him to order about, he heard her light footstep's walking down the hall and then down the stairs,

Harry just sat there on his bed thinking about being able to see Ron's older brother's he has only seen their face's in photo's he saw around the Weasley's house when he goes there for the last week of summer, he than started to wonder what they would be like 'would they be as nice as the other Weasley's are or would they be more like the Malfoy's can't stand being around a half blood,' Harry quickly shook that thought right out of his head then he heard uncle Vernon's voice yelling "BOY! ...GET DOWN HERE AND COOK OR BREAKFAST KNOW!" Harry quickly found his classes and said with great difficulty, as he limped out of his small bedroom "Yes, uncle Vernon" Harry limped across the hallway and down the stairs,

As he got to the bottom off the stairs he found uncle Vernon waitting there for him as fast as he could his uncle grabbed him by the arm and ragged him into the kitchin and through him on the floor and than grabbed Harry by his long hair and yelled in his face "KNOW GET TO WORK...BOY AND DON'T BURN ANYTHING" his uncle's face was starting to go purple with anger, as soon as he let his hair go Harry went straight to work on their breakfast, "Hurry up Potter, where's my breakfast?" Dudley said from the table so Harry not wanting to get another beating servied their breakfast than after he'd done the dishes uncle Vernon said "Boy we are going out, so we want you to clean the house from top to bottom, get rid of the weed's from the front and back gardon's, wash and get rid of the weeds from the drive way and have dinner done by the time we get home and NOTHING better be broken and if you are not done by the time we get back you shall be serverly punished," Harry nodded his head in agrement,

As soon as they left Harry went straight to work on cleaning the house he started from the top floor and slowly worked his way through the house that took him ten-fifteen minuets, than he did the bottom of the house and that took him another ten minuets than he went to the front gardon and started to pluck the weeds from the ground he quit liked being out in the lovley sun, when a shadow can over him it was to small and thin to be Vernon or Dudley and was to big to be Patunia's so he thought it was safe to turn around and when he finally did there was a young man standing there arry remembered him from somewhere but could not remember where, "Hello again Harry, it's good to see you" the young man said "Hello to you to I'm sorry but have I meat you before?" Harry said very confused "Yes Harry we have meet I'm quit shocked you don't remember me but than again it was a few years ago" as he looked down at Harry who was just looking at him dumbly the nameless man finally said "It's me Jacob," than it hit Harry, "oh hay Jacob, sorry I didn't recognise you, how is your little brother Mark doing?" "It's ok Harry, Mark is quit well thank you for asking," Jacob said back to Harry, "Look Jacob I would love to stay here and chat with you all day but I have god knows how many chorus to do" "Would you like some help it would make it go a lot faster with two people at it instead of one, plus we can still talk as we work," Jacob said "Alright but you know you are going to need to go when we're done and hopefully before my aunt and uncle see you helping me, here start getting the weeds from the drive way than we'll go around the back and pluck the weeds from there as well," Harry said with a sigh, "Alright Harry got a pair of gloves for me?" Jacob asked kindly, Harry handed him the spair pair he had just incase the one's he was waring would brake,

so as Harry and Jacob did the front and back than as they were just sitting down in the kitchen to have some lemonade Harry heard keys going into the keyhole Harry and Jacob looked at each other Jacob quickly pulled out his wand and spelled food on the table gulped his drink down and ran out of the back door and he yelled back at Harry "See you soon Harry?" "Ok see you," Harry yelled back and he was just washing the last two glasses when uncle Vernon, aunt Patunia and Dudley came into veiw "Well, boy have you finished all the chores we set for you?" Vernon said in Harry's face, "y-yes uncle Vernon," harry said, "Well than boy where is our dinner we're starving and go get the shopping in from the car," Harry quickly put their dinner on the table and went out to the car and got the shopping in, "BOY!, get here right KNOW," Vernon said from the kitchen "yes uncle Vernon?" Harry said back to Vernon, "YOU HAVE BROKEN PATUNIA'S FAVOURITE GLASS FIGURINES" Vernon yelled "And you know wat that means don't you boy" Vernon said walking up to him, he grabbed Harry's arm and raged him upstairs and into Harry's tiny room, Vernon through Harry onto his bed, took off his belt and started to beat Harry with it, when Harry made no nose not even a yelp, Vernon took off Harry's shirt violently, and took his car key's from his pocket and ran it down Harry's already bloody back and made a huge cut that went right down his back than Harry yelled out in pain, the pain was to much for Harry he fainted,

After Harry had passed out Vernon got bored with not getting anything from his freak of a nephew, that he went into the bathroom to wash the blood off of his key's and hand's, when all of a sudden there was a loud bang that came from down stairs and a voice yelled at Patunia and Dudley "Where is Harry?" they must have got an answer but it could not be heard because there was about four set's of feet came running up the stairs and as they got to the top of the stairs they saw Vernon washing the last of the blood from his hand's, the four red heads just stood there staring at him with such discussed that they were hissing at him when Vernon heard a weared hissing like nose he turned around and saw the red heads staring and hissing at him the tall one that was in the front pointed his wand at Vernon and said "Where is Harry Potter what have you done with him you filthy muggle?" Vernon became very scared that they would kill him so he just lifted up his fat finger and pointed down the hall to the door with six padlocks on it and than the red heads just ran right for the door the smaller own got to the door first and yelled "Haloharmora" and all the padlocks all unlocked at once and he just pushed the door open and screamed "HARRY!" and than the tallest of the four came back to Vernon and walked up to him and put his wand on his throut and whispered in Vernon's ear "He'd better not be dead you ungreatful muggle" Vernon just shock his head violently because he didn't trust his voice,

"BILL! QUICK HARRY NEED'S HELP" the smallest of the four yelled at Bill, "Yeah your right Ron, Harry needs to be taken care of first than me and Charle will come back and sort the muggles out," Bill said as he was walking back to Harry's bedroom, "Come on let's go find Harry's things so we can leave," one of the look-a-likes said "Yeah Fred lets go I think I remember where Harry said the Muggles keep his stuff" the other one said "Yeah come on than George" Fred said, so Fred and George walked down the stairs and unlocked the cupboard under the stairs and when they got all of Harry's things thay also saw the little bed that Harry used to sleep in, "Bill, Ron come have a look at this" they said in unison, when Bill and Ron came down the stairs they both saw the bed Ron felt sick just thinking his best friend used to sleep here, when Ron looked at Bill he just looked completely angery and looked ready to kill those muggles for doing this,

Fred and George shrank Harry's things after calming Bill down they went back up to Harry's room, Bill put a blanket over Harry so he would not get cold and picked him up and they all went out to the street and used the portkey their mother gave them and transported just outside of the wards of their house, as soon as Molly heard the pop she went running out to give Harry a big hug and Charlie came out with her to finally get to meet Harry, but when they saw them they stopped in their traks and Molly screamed "OH MERLIN what on earth has happened to Harry?" Ron was the one to answer "What do you think happened if we had gotten there earlier this wouldn't of happened to him," "Come on Bill let's get Harry inside before he catches his death," Molly said to her eldest son, they all walked silently to the house

Molly went straight so the fire place and called for Poppy Puffrey, it took next to nothing for Poppy to walk into the kitchen and start to heal all of Harry's wounds to the best of her ability's, she was working into the late hours of the night fixing broken bones and healing all the cuts and Bill never left Harry's side 'This is unbelieveable I don't even know him and yet I just can't leave his side, he look's so cute when he's asleep...wait did I just say he look's CUTE! stop it right know William Weasley he's the same age as Ron you can not think of him like that,' Bill told himself after hour's of healing Poppy said "Right that should do, give me a call when he is awake so I can check him over and make sure everything is goinig well," Bill just nodded and said "Thank you Poppy, it's really good to see you again" "It is good to see you to Bill, hopefully next time will be under different sercomstances" Poppy said, she took one last look over Harry to make sure she had not missed anything and bid the Weasley's a good night and left,

It was three day's before Harry finally woke up and when he looked around he nosticed that he was in the weasley's living room and when he heard someone mumble beside him he jumped and saw that it was someone he didn't know and he started to freakout a bit and than he remembered that it was etheir Bill or Charlie so Harry plucked up his Griffindor courage and tapped who ever it was on the head and as soon as he done that the head shot right up and as soon as their eyes meet everything around them seemed to vanish and it was only them there, than they both felt a strong bolt of magic went through them but they both did not leave each other's eye's Harry automatically felt safe and Bill never felt this way about anyone else than he did around Harry, "Hi my name is Bill Ron's oldest brother," "Hi Bill I'm Harry but you probably already new that," Harry said with a bit of a chuckle, Bill was glad to see he still had some humour in him afer that beating, "Bill, I remember Ron screaming your name back at the Dersley's did you come to get me?" Harry asked timedly, "Yes Harry me, Ron, Fred and George came to get you but when we got there you were passed out on the bed, we portkeyed here and Poppy came and practically saved your life" Bill answered Harry's question with no hesitation, "Bill I must say you are like my kngiht in shining armour for saving me from that horrid place" Harry said with a bit more confidence than before "Harry I am honoured that you think of me as how did you put it your knight in shining armour"

well thats it sorry it took so long for me to update I've been bisy revising and doing exam's after my last exam is finished I will be updating more often R&R no flames


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry potter J. does if I did there would be some Harry and Bill action,

Hi again guys sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter but I was really busy but anyway thank you so much for all the positive comments and here is chapter number three I shall be updating more often now that we are on summer holidays,

lets begin

chapter 3

"Bill I must say you are like my knight in shining armour for saving me from that horrid place" Harry said with a bit more confidence than before "Harry I am honoured that you think of me as how did you put it your knight in shining armour" Bill said with a little chuckle, "come on Harry you should rest now your safe here," Bill said trying to reacher Harry, "will you say with me?... please" Harry asked again feeling timid around the oldest Wesley Boy, "Of course I will Harry I will stay with you till you are better alright now please go to sleep you must be tiered," Bill said to reacher Harry that he wouldn't leave his side, "Thank you Bill, you truly are a nice guy," Harry said with a yawn, and before Bill could answer Harry was fast asleep again,

'He really does look quite remarkable when he is asleep, I must get to know him better and hopefully find out what these's feelings I'm having if they are because I love him, or whether I just love him like a little brother,' Bill was thinking as he was moving a stray strand of hair from Harry's face than Charlie walked in to the room "Hay Bill you ok?" he asked in a whisper which was full of concern for his big brother, "Yeah Charlie I am fine, how about you?" Bill asked also in a whisper hoping not to wake Harry up, "Has he woken up yet?" "Yeah just a few minutes ago, he should be perfectly fine in a few days" Bill said with a smile, "you know what Bill your starting to sound like madam Pumfrey" Charlie said with a little laugh,

"Sssssssssssshh," Bill said quickly to his brother before they woke up Harry, "Sorry bro ... um bro why are you sitting next to Harry for if he is going to be fine" Charlie said then it dawned on him but he didn't say anything just incase he was wrong but he thought about it 'Oh my god, Bill has a thing for Harry, but we have only just meet him the other day, maybe he is trying to figure out if he truly has feelings for the boy but how will the family feel about this how will Harry feel about this? so many question's' "Charlie, Bill how is Harry?" Molly said as she walked into the room, "he's fine mam, he's just resting," Bill said in a whisper

"Okay so do you boys want anything to eat drink because it looks like you two haven't eaten a thing in days," Molly said being the over protective mother she always is around her son's and Harry who she classed as a son, "No thanks mam," the boys said in unison, "Boy's please don't do that you really sound like Fred and George," Molly said starting to be crept out,

"As well...'

"As when we..."

"finish each others sentences..."

"off"

"come on Fred and George stop it" Charlie said to the twins, "You don't need to act like you know which one is which..." "We all know our names are Gred and Forge" said the twins starting to creep Bill, Charlie and Molly out, "Right boys its getting late, time for bed," Molly said, "Hay mam I will stay down here to night Harry asked me to so I'll see you all in the morning ok," Bill said, "Alright sweetheart see you in the morning come on boys,"

the next day

It was about 9:30 in the morning when Harry woke up and was up and in the kitchen before Bill even opened his eyes "Harry your not serpost to be cooking you know mam will go bonkers if she see's you cooking when you are serpost to be resting!" Bill said as he ran into the kitchen after Harry, "Don't worry about it Bill, Molly wont mind" Harry said as he was looking for the frying pans, then Bill heard someone coming down stairs, ran up to Harry popped him over his shoulder and dropped him carefully on the settee, then he saw Charlie walk into the kitchen and sit down by the table with a cup of coffee and reading the Daily Prophet, Charlie was reading some story and dropped his cup of coffee on the table, "Bill you awake? you have to come see this," Charlie said in a rush from the kitchen, "What is it Charlie?" Bill said as he walked into the kitchen,

Charlie just handed Bill the news paper Bill read over the page Charlie had just read,

Daily Prophet,

Reta Skeeter

Dear readers,

Today is a very tragic day the boy who lived has been kidnapped from his home in Privet Drive, I was lucky enough to have an interview with the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry this is what headmaster Dumbledore had to say

Reta Skeeter: Professor Dumbledore, what is going to happen know that Harry Potter has been kidnapped and do you have any idea who it was? was it the mass murderer Sirius Black,

Professer Dumbledore: Well Miss Skeeter, we are trying everything in our power to find Mr Potter and hopefully we shall find him before anything bad happenes to him, and for the record no I have no idea who could have taking him but when I went to Privet Drive to pick up Mr Potter this morning Mr and Mrs Dersley said that he was kidnapped by four boys with red hair they couldn't see their eyes, Mr Dersley and his son said that they tried to fight them off but then the boys pulled out their wands and threatened to kill them all if they tried to stop them,

Reta Skeeter: Oh my how terrible, so do you think that Sirius Black is behind all of this could he have used the imperious curse on the boys to make them acted this way?

Professor Dumbledore: No miss Skeeter I do not believe that Sirius Black could have done this it sounds more like the work of he-who-must-not-be-named,

Reta Skeeter: So Professor Dumbledore are you saying that you-know-who is back?

Professor Dumbledore: Yes miss Skeeter I am saying that he is back,

Reta Skeeter: So Professor Dumbledore is there anything else you would ike to add?

Professor Dumbledore: Just one more thing miss Skeeter, Harry Potter shall be found and shall be found alive and not in the hands of you-know-who,

for more on Harry Potters kidnapping please see page 12,

"What a liying bastard, Harry wasn't kidnapped he was saved from those filthy muggles," Bill said angrily as he dropped the paper onto the kitchen table, "Calm down Bill," Charlie said as he was standing up next to his brother, "Bill who is this...oh you must be Charlie Ron's second oldest brother, hi I'm Harry," Harry said as he was walking into the kitchen to try and start cooking again before Bill drags him out and makes him lie down again, "Hi Harry yeah I'm Charlie and you shouldn't be up and moving around so much," Charlie said as walked over to Harry and mad him sit down on a chair by the table "Stay there," Charlie said "He wont you know that right," Bill said as he walked over and sat across from Harry,

"Good morning boys" said Molly as she walked into the kitchen "oh my Harry it's good to see you up and looking a lot better than you did last night but dear you should be liying down resting" Molly said in her mothering tone, "It's ok Molly, I'm fine" Harry said trying to tell Molly that he really was fine but Molly wasn't having any of it, "Come on know Harry please go and lie down on the settee, and let us take care of you" Molly said in a VERY caring tone, so Harry just listened there was no point in arguing with Molly Weasly,

"Good Morning everybody" Fred and George said in unison, as they sat down in between, Harry and Charlie "Good morning Fred and George" Harry, Bill and Charlie said in unison "Bloody hell that's creepy" Ron said as he came into the kitchen and sat down across from Harry, "So 1st how are you feeling Harry?" Ron said sounding a bit like Molly "I'm fine Ron" Harry said it was quite for a while then Harry's stomach growled and everybody laughed "What is everyone laughing at" Ginny said as she came into the kitchen "They were laughing at the nose my stomach just made" Harry said, "Good morning family and Harry" Arthur said to everyone in the kitchen as he came down the stairs "Good morning dad," all the Weasly's said together "Good morning Mr Weasly" Harry said politely to Arthur "Harry how many times do I have to tell you call me Arthur" Arthur said to Harry,

"Sorry Arthur I was brought up by said Mr and Mrs so it takes me time to get used to calling you and Molly by Arthur and Molly," Harry said to Arthur "It's alright Harry as long as you catch on to calling me and Molly by our first names" Arthur said with a bit of a laugh as he kissed Molly on the check, "Hay Ron have you given Harry the grand tour of the ground and house" Bill said "Um... no I haven't not yet" Ron said "Well Harry how about I give you a tour of our lovely home and the grounds after we have eaten breakfast?" Bill said friendly to Harry "Alright Bill" Harry said happily that Bill was allowing him to walk around instead making him stay on that horrible settee, "Are you sure your up for that Harry?" Molly said from the cooker, "Yes Molly I am" Harry said back to her "Well Bill you take care of him don't push him or walk to fast for him" Molly said here eldest son, "Yes Mam don't worry I wont" Bill said to her,

Sorry It took so long to update but there was the 3rd chapter of this story please R&R no flames thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys sorry it took so long for me to update this but I have a new fanfic out called Brandy Jones and a youtube thing that me and my friends have been meaning to do so if you want you can go check it out its called hogwartshouses1 so feel free to look at some of our vids anyway that is why I havn't updated this till know so lets get on with this chapter,

I don't own Harry potter J. does if I did there would be some Harry and Bill action,

Chapter 4

Bill was showing Harry around the garden and they walked through the forest to a small clearing when Bill stopped and turned to Harry "Right Harry this is where me and the gang except for Ginny and mam and dad of course played quidditch when I was in my final year at Hogwarts," Bill said with a smile on his face as Harry looked at it in awe, as he moved onto the pitch and looked back at Bill and said "Hay Bill what posistion did you play while you were at Hogwarts?" Bill walked onto the feild next to Harry and said "I played chaser because I am quit fast on a broom" Bill said with a bit of a laugh at the end of that sentence "What?! what is so funny Bill?" Harry said looking at Bill with an odd look on his face, "Ohhhhh, nothing Harry don't worry do you fancy a game later, with me, Charlie, Dad, Gred, Forge, Ron and Ginny," Bill said with a smile on his face,

"I would love to have a game who will the teams be?" Harry said very happily, "Mmmmmmm let me see me, you, Fred and Geroge against Charlie, Dad, Ron and Ginny," Bill said he was happy that Harry was know feeling better, and up for a game of quidditch with the Weasly's,

After Bill showed Harry around the rest of the Burrow, and the garden serounding it by the time they finally finished it was time for dinner "Hay Dad, Charlie, Fred, Geroge, Ron, Ginny do you lot fancy a game of quidditch with me and Harry, after dinner?" Bill said to his family, "Yeah that sounds like fun who will be on each team than?" Arthur asked "Me, Harry, Fred and George against you, Charlie, Ron and Ginny," Bill said as they sat down before Molly came into the kitchen "Ohh your all here good let me just dish up dinner for you know" Molly said in here useual happy motherly voice

"So when are ..."

"We going to..."

"Play?"

the twins said together "And what game would that be boy's?" Molly said from the ovan, "Nothing mam just a nice friendly game of... Harry what was that muggle game with a bottle you told us about," Bill said to his mother and than Harry "Spin the bottle Bill" Harry said knowing what Bill was up to "Ok than so who is playing all together?" Molly said as she brought dinner to the table "Me, Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Charlie" Bill said with a smile as he put some potato's on his plate and some for Harry, Harry muttered a quick thank you to Bill "Right and where are you going to play this game of spin the bottle than Bill?" Molly asked "Out on the old pitch mam" Bill said carmly to his mother, "Ok than Harry dear are you sure that is all you want for dinner?" Molly asked being the over protective like-a-mother Harry was used to "No Mrs Weasly I will have some sausages know" Harry said politely to Molly , "Harry how many times do I have to tell you call me Molly" Molly said with a smile on her face as she sat down next to Arthur,

Bill who was sitting across from Harry and keeped looking up from his food to look at Harry and sometimes cought him looking back, and Charlie who was sitting next to Harry 'cuse everytime Bill's and Harry's eyes meet he would smerk like he knew that Bill liked Harry and visa-versa,

after everyone had finished eating their dinner Bill said "alright you lot ready to play 'spin the bottle' or what?" every looked at each other and said "yeah lets go" so everyone other than Molly went out to the quidditch pitch, but before they started playing Bill put up an illusion charm that would make it look like they were not flying high up in the air and so Molly wouldn't come and start yelling at them all, "Hay dad where are our broom's?" Charlie asked "They are right here" Arthur said as he walked over to a big oak tree and hit the tree with his wand and all the broom's landed on the floor, "WOW Arthur that was so cool" Harry said in awe, at what Arthur had just done right in front of his eye's,

they all grabbed their broom's from the floor and flew up into the air and Arthur said a spell wandlessly and the balls come flying from the long grass blow them and they started playing and whenever someone scored a point the score would pop up above the goal posts and about half way through the game Bill's team where a point behind Arthur's team, than the golden snitch went infront of Charlie's face and Harry saw it as well and went right after it with Charlie just infront of him, than the snitch went straight down right down closs to the floor and Charlie and Harry pulled up just in time before they collided with the ground, "Oh my Merlin Harry has a lot of gut's" Bill thought to him self as he was defending the goal's from the other team,

Harry and Charlie were neck and neck, up they heard Molly calling from the house and than walking down to meet them they knew that because the balls all hid and they saw all the others coming down from high up and they did the same the broom's also hid back in the tree and they all sat down in a circle with a bottle and when Molly came into view Charlie asked "Alright Harry, Truth or Dare?" "Truth" Harry said with a smile "Alright let me think... hhmmmmmmm ... what do you really think of Bill?" Charlie couldn't help the smerk that appered on his face "Ummmm well he is a really REALLY great guy and I have only just meet him a few day's ago but I feel like I have known him for years" Charlie than did a spell that made Harry speak the truth, "Ok I kindda sotta have a little crush on him" than Harry finally realised what he just said, and ran back into the burrow and ran up into the room he and Ron share, jumped on to his bed and just lied on his stomach with his face in his pillow almost crying, when he heard someone coming up the stairs and someone knocked on the door,

"Hay Harry, I know your in there"

Sorry to cut it short guys the next one shall be longer

so who do you think is knocking on the door?

And a word of warning the next chapter will contain some miled slash Please R&R thanks for reading cya for the next chapter xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys here is the next chapter of this fic sorry I took so long to up-date had a lot on my mind this month, and a ton of work to get on top of so anyway let's get on with this fic**

Chapter 5

'Hay, Harry I know you're in there' said a voice at the door to his and Ron's room, 'Go away' Harry said as he laid his head back on the pillow that he had cried on, the door opened slowly and it squeaked open than in the door way stood the person Harry really didn't need to see right now,

'Harry come on you have to talk to me some time' said the voice very concerned, 'I already told you to go away' Harry said with his face still in the pillow, 'I wont leave till you tell me if you meant what you said in the game' the voice said again as they sat down on Ron's bed across from the bed Harry was on, Harry just lied there for a few seconds than sat up with his pillow held close to his chest 'Charlie put a spell on me so I could only tell what I really think' Harry said whipping the tears that were running down his red checks,

'How could you have noticed that Harry?' the voice said very confused 'I saw his wand I'm not blind' Harry said with a sniff, 'So what you said was the truth than?' the voice said sitting forward on the bed with his arms on his legs 'Yes Bill it was' Harry said looking down at his pillow, 'Are you happy now that you got me to say that to your face?' 'Harry I am so happy that you feel the same way as I do about you' Bill said as his hand slipt under Harry's chin and made Harry look at him as he said 'I love you Harry Potter and I am glad that you feel the same way about me'

As they were both looking into each others eye's Harry said 'You love me too?' 'Yes Harry I do and I have since I saw your eyes for the first time' Bill said as his and Harry's faces were moving closer and closer to each others, 'I'm glad that you do Bill' Harry said as their faces were a millimeter apart and then Bill went in and kissed Harry softly on the lips and only broke apart when air became a must, 'wow' Harry said out off breath, 'so will you stop crying now?' Bill and Harry gave a little laugh than they heard someone running up the stairs 'Harry, Bill come on mam's gone out shopping so we can finish off that game' Ron said out of breath from running up to his room where he knew Harry and Bill would be,

'Alright Ron we'll be down in a minute,' Bill said with a chuckle, 'Ok Bill but hurry up you now mam wont be gone for a very long time,' Ron said as he was heading to the stairs again 'Ron this is Molly we are on about she'll be gone for a while' Harry said he two was chuckling, 'Yeah Ron, mam loves shopping so she will be a while' Bill said with a huge grin on his face, 'Alright you two are right but anyway just hurry up,' Ron said as he walked down the stairs,

'Come on than Harry let's get going,' Bill said as he stood up and held his hand out for Harry to take it, Harry took his hand and they ended up face to face or more like face to chest because Harry is so much shorter than Bill, Harry than looked up into Bill's eyes and put his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a longer kiss,

**Well that's it for now I couldn't think of anything else and my laptop is doing my heading so this is all I could do before my battery completely dies on me see you all when my laptop gets fixed than I shall up-date more often and make them longer as well promise,**

**R&R and no flames, xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took me so long to up-date this guys but I've been very busy with all my school work so that's why it's being done now because I have finally got some spare time to do this rift lets get on with this chapter

As always I do not own Harry potter J. K. Rowling does if I did there would definitely be some Bill & Harry action

**Harry's knight in shining armour chapter 6**

As they broke apart from their kiss they heard Ron yelling from down stairs 'come on you two the game is going to start up again now!' Bill and Harry started to laugh as they walked out of the room Bill frost then followed shortly by Harry,

As they got into the garden everyone was either Getting on their brooms or already in the air Harry and Bill ran to where they could see their brooms in the grass and got up into the air as fast as they could ten as so as they got up to where everybody else was the game began again

Charlie an Harry were waiting for the snitch to appear and then out of the corner of his eye Charlie saw it and zoomed straight passed Harry and almost knocked Harry of his broom then Harry looked around and saw Charlie catching up on the snitch so went after him, it was so close they were neck ad neck like they were before Molly had interrupted them Charlie reached his arm out to grab it but Harry bumped into him accidentally so Charlie was knocked it of the way of the snitch but the snitch went straight down heading towards the ground like it did last time so Harry followed it,

But Harry didn't see Charlie flying across the ground until Charlie caught the snitch, everybody then flew down to the ground again as each team shook hands like they would in school and say 'well done' to each other after that everyone was just laughing at how much they all missed playing quiditch together,

It was a few hours later that Molly had arrived home from shopping and as she started heading into the kitchen she saw Harry, Charlie and Bill all cooking food for everyone 'Harry, Bill, Charlie you lot don't have to do that boys I can do it' she said trying to usher the boys out o the kitchen but none of them wee moving 'its okay Molly we've got it covered you just sit down we're cooking your favourite' said Harry as he was heading towards the cooker 'Harry dear be carefully love in case you burn yourself' said Molly from the table 'It's okay Molly I've been cooking for years' after Harry had said that his back straightened up in shock at what he had just said 'why was that Harry who long have those muggles had you cooking for?' Molly said as she moved towards where Harry was standing,

'Yes Harry how long have you been cooking for those people?' Charlie said with a confused look on his face, 'ummmmm well I've been cooking since I was old enough to know how to use the cooker' Harry said not looking into grit eyes, Molly was really angry right now she walked right up to Harry and spun him around with his shoulders 'Harry why didn't you tell us about this we would have come and take you away sooner then we did' Molly said looking into Harry's green eyes and she could see the pain and toucher that Harry went through all those years he spent with those muggles

' I didn't want to inconvenience you with me I now you have the rest of the family to look after so I didn't want you to have to worry about feeding and clothing me as well' Harry said looking at the ground 'like we said when you went into your second year we'll make do like we always do' Molly said with a small smile on her face 'Well it's o late for that now, you've saved me from that hell hole so please can we leave it at that' Harry said as he walked around Molly and Charlie to where Bill was standing chopping the vegetables,

Bill whispered to Harry 'why didn't you tell us Harry?' 'Like I told Molly I didn't want to inconvenience any of you' Harry whispered back 'so what else have they done to you?' Bill whispered as he started getting angry 'don't worry about it Bill' Harry whispered softly 'Harry I want to now what happened' Bill said as his voice started to raise from a whisper 'look Bill if you still wanna now after they have all gone too bed then meet me outside by the Arthur's workshop ok' Harry said as he walked away from Bill not wanting to talk about it anymore right now,

It was about 10 minutes later when Molly called out to Arthur and the other children to come and sit Dow for dinner 'Oww this looks really nice mam how did you do all this by yourself?' Ginny asked with a smile on her face 'I didn't dear harry, Charlie & Bill did it' Molly said as she looked at the boys as they sat down to eat their dinner 'hay Charlie, Bill you two know how to cook?' Ron said with an over dramatic shocked look on his face Harry, Fred, George and Ginny all started laughing at Ron 'Yes Ron we do know how too cook because we do live on our own' Charlie said with a sarcastic smile on his face 'I thought you two just lived on take-aways or had someone else come in and cook for you' Ron said smiling at his two oldest brothers 'no Ron we are not like you plus how do you think we are in such good shape?' Bill said with the same look as Charlie 'now now boys lets leave it at that'

After everyone had eaten all the food and the dishes wee cleaned and put away it was about 10 o'clock so everyone decided to go have an early night because they were going to go watch the quiditch match in the morning,

Harry was wide awake just listening to the house creak and Ron snoring when he thought it would be safe to go put to where he said he would meet Bill, he slowly got out of bed with a little wince at how cold the floor was and the pain he felt in his legs after the game they had played he put on some slippers that Molly had said he could use and put on his dressing gown and walked down the stairs giving a little wince whenever the stairs creaked

when he finally got down to the bottom floor he made his way to the garden and walked over to where Arthur's shed was located and he could see a shadow slip behind the shed at first Harry thought his eyes were just playing tricks on him then he saw a black shadowed head look around the corner of it and look right at him

Harry being the resin he was practically ran over to see who it was and when he got there 'Oh my Merlin you scared the living daylights out of me then'

Sorry it's short I hope to make the next one longer

As usual R&R no flames please

Hope to see you all in the next chapter xx


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's knight in shining armour

Sorry it has taken me so long to up load this but I have really had so much work to do that I have barely had time to even breath, well here is the next chapter of my fanfic I hope you enjoy

Chapter 7

Harry "oh Merlin you scared me then" "I'm sorry Harry but you said if I wanted to know what happen's to you over the summer holidays to come out here after everyone was in bed so here I am" Bill said while smiling, "okay so where do you want me to start?" Harry said as he looked into Bills eyes, "let's start at the beginning" Bill said moving over to the bench that was located behind Arthur's shed,

'okay well I think you already know the story Voldermort came to my house in godricks hollow and killed my parents and tried to kill me right?' bill just nodded his head 'well after that Hagrid, dumbledore and professor McGonagall left me in a blanket on the door step of my relatives house, they didn't come out till the next morning and only because I started crying and it woke up Dudley, they took me in and the made me a little bed to sleep in and by the time I was 4 years old they made me start doing chores around the house like vacuum and dust and polish the house and if I tripped and broke something I would get a smack and by the time I was 5 years old they made me cook them breakfast, lunch and dinner so I was around the hot cooker at the young age 5 and having to cook them bacon, eggs and toast for the morning then sausage sandwiches for lunch and then a full English breakfast for dinner and if I was late with any of them then uncle Vernon would...would' Bill put his hand on Harry's leg 'would what Harry?' 'he would make me go without any meals for a week' Harry said looking down at his feet

'that's harsh isn't it Harry?' Bill said looking shocked at Harry, 'that isn't as harsh as what he would do if I burnt any of the food, he would put my hand on the still boiling hot pan and hold it down until I was about to pass out from the pain' Harry said still refusing to look at Bill, 'that's just barbaric it couldn't have got any worse could it?' Bill said looking and sounding hopeful

'it gets worse Bill' Harry said sadly 'I was afraid you were going to say that' Bill said still looking at the side of Harry's face 'When I was 7 I got told to clean the whole house from top to bottom and have food on the table by the time they come home, so I started cleaning and I think I was just about to finish cleaning the bathroom which was the room I left till last when I heard the car pull up in the drive, the I heard Dudley come in the house first and I aw him look outside and he pushed this vase they had on the table and said that I did it, then uncle vernon yelled for me to come down stairs and then he'

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Bill then carried on 'he picked up a peace of the Brocken glass and cut the top of my arms and my legs open then made me clean up the blood by the time I had woke up after passing out he yelled at me to clean up all the blood before someone of Vernon's clients came over in about 4 hours' Harry said know looking into Bills eyes and he saw Bill had a tear rolling down the right side of his face, 'please continue Harry' Bill said as he whipped the tear away and looked at Harry 'well I think I shall skip a few years know so I am know about 9 and I was pulling the weeds from the front garden when I heard a god awful sound from inside the house so I went inside to see what was the matter and I only forgot to wipe my shoes before I went into the house and tracked mod all over their nice clean carpet and the I got 20 lashings with uncle Vernon's belt, and when I came home from Hogwarts after my second year I managed to piss off uncle vernon and he had a knife and carved the word FREAK into my back, and after my forth year you came to rescue me and that was the worst beaten I have had ever'

Harry sighed and stood up 'well now you know, I did leave out the faked that they locked me in a cupboard under the stairs for 10 years and they practically starved me to death, are you happy now that you know what happened?' Bill stood up too and said 'Harry why didn't you tell anyone that all this had happened to you?' Harry sighed and said 'I did tell Dumbledore but he kept sending me back there it was awful Bill to know that no one believed me, Harry said as he started to cry, Bill pulled Harry in for a long hug and Bill rocked Harry gently back and forth till he stopped crying,

After Harry had stopped crying they went back into the Weasley household and went back to their separate beds but Bill stayed there but could not het to sleep after all that Harry had told him, he then sighed and rolled onto his back and just lied there till the sun came up for the next morning,

That is all for now because I have got a LOT of school work to do so please R&R no flames and sorry again for how long it took me to up-date this,

Thanks for reading bye xx


	8. Authors note

To all you people who think this is another chapter sorry but I believe it is time I point some stuff out ok so for a start all those people who think I do not use spell cheek I will tell you know that I wright all these chapters on my iPhone and auto-correct is already on there

if this is because I put mam in stead of mom then sorry but I'm from Wales and we say mam not mom and for those who put a comment as a guest please stop it yes I love reading all your comments be them negative or positive my story can not be that bad that you take that time to write a comment,

One more thing I would like to say to all those who do not mind the way I spell thank you for the follows and the favourites and the good comments thank you again it makes me want to keep writing chapters,

Thank you again and the next chapter should be up soon thank you for reading this.

CYA

BYE!

xx


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me so long to up-date this guys but I've been very busy anyway let's get on with this chapter

As always I do not own Harry potter J. K. Rowling does if I did there would definitely be some Bill & Harry action

Harry's knight in shining armour chapter 8

As the sun rose came thought Bills bedroom window he though he should get up and get himself a cup of tea as he was walking down the stairs he saw Harry coming down the status behind him, "hay Harry what are you doing up at this time in the morning?" Bill asked worried about Harry, "hay Bill I don't know how I am up this time in the morning but I thought since I'm up I may as well go down stairs and make my self a hot chocolate, what about you?" Harry asked as he and Bill where walking through to the kitchen,

"Well I couldn't sleep at all last night after a that you told means when I saw the sun coming through my bedroom window I thought I would come down same as you but for a cup of tea" Bill said as he went over and put the kettle on, "maybe I shouldn't have told you all of what I did last night if you couldn't sleep... I'm sorry Bill" Harry said looking at the kitchen floor, "No Harry I'm glad you did it will help me understand what they did to you," Bill said waiting for the kettle to boil,

After the kettle boiled Bill made his cup of tea and put some milk into a pot and put it over the stove for Harry's hot chocolate Harry kept his eyes on the milk to make sure that it did not boil over and when he started to see bubbles Bill went over and took the milk off of the stove and poured it into a cup and put coco powder and steered it and then walked back over and set it down in front of Harry,

Harry whispered a thank you as Bill sat down next to Harry, "was it difficult?" Bill ask after a few minuets of silence, "was what difficult?" Harry asked looking confused at Bill, "tell me all what you did last night" Bill said as he took a drink of his tea, "it was at the beginning but after a while it kinda got easier" Harry's said as he was just staring blankly into his hot chocolate,

A few hours passed before the rest of the Weasley family came down the stairs, Molly was the first one down with Arthur right behind her she walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see both Bill and Harry already awake and down in the kitchen, "boy you two are up early, what's the matter couldn't sleep?" Molly asked in her motherly tone, "no Molly I just woke up a few minuets ago, Bill was already down here I don't know how long he was down here before I came down" Harry said lying to Molly so he wouldn't have to say he didn't sleep at all last night, "well I came down here half an hour before Harry did so we haven't been up that early mam," Bill said not really wanting to deal with his mother at this time in the morning, "ok then well do you boys want breakfast now or wait till the rest come down the stairs?" Molly asked as she moved towards the stove, "ummm I think we would like something now because god only knows when the rest of them will come down" Bill said on behalf of himself Arthur and Harry,

"Ok then sweetheart what would you boys like?" Molly asked as she went to the fridge "could you please do us some bacon and sausage sandwiches please" Bill said with a smile on his face that he knew his mother wouldn't be able to say no to, "ok Bill anything you want do you want the same Harry dear?" Molly asked Harry who was just staring at Bill "yes that would be fine thank you Molly" Harry said as he snapped out of his trance like state

Nook noticed and tried hiding her little giggle with a cough "ok then dear" as Molly set to work on making them breakfast

It was a few more hours later when Charlie, Fred and George came down the stairs and they all sat around the table and ten a few minuets later when breakfast had been set out on the table the res of the Weasley family came down the stars and smelled the air and sighed happily with the smell of freshly cooked breakfast went up their noses

They a sat around the table filling their plates up with breakfast and started to eat what was on their plates and drank the squash and tea that was set on the table a few minuets later all the food was gone and try all went into the living room listening to the radio and talking, they staid like that for a few more hours and then the all decided to go out into Diagon alley to go get some fresh air into their lungs.

As usual R&R no flames please

Hope to see you all in the next chapter xx


End file.
